Unexpected World
by VKLOREO23
Summary: When you and mostly all your friends have a bunch of influence in the world its hard to find someone who can keep up with you. Rated M. Also does include a little surprise that you'll find out if you read hahahah XD


**Alright you guys I love this couple so you gonna have to put up with it also this is my first LOK fic so please be gentle XD R &R I am actually very excited for this one because I had this on my mind for like a year now but I'm lazy and don't get things done but we'll see where this takes us yea XD I also found this picture of Bolin and had to use it whoever it belongs to I hope you'll forgive me for using it but I have no clue who it belongs to and found it on google and it was perfect! Okay onto the show!**

* * *

A bright flash hit Korra as she stood next to Bolin looking to her left with her hands behind her head just staring at the yellow banana that was taunting her across the room. Bolin had his hands on his hips as he stared straight ahead with a cocky smile on his face as if what was in front of him wasn't even a challenge.

Another bright light flashed them as the person causing these flashes spoke up.

"Good! Good! Okay give me another pose you guys. This time I want something a little more seductive alright. Think you guys can give me that?"

As those words were said Bolin hooked his left thumb into the waistband of his pants and lowered the front of his pants and kept his hand there lowering them a showing a bit more of navel while his right hand went through his hair and stopped there. Korra leaned on him with her right arm above his left shoulder as her left hand went to the top of her button-up shirt making an attempt to remove it as if it was hot and stopped there. They both looked at the camera hungrily as the camera man took pictures in a instant.

"Perfect! Perfect! You guys are naturals! Just a few more. A~nd you guys are done! Great work today you guys." The camera man told them as he turned toward a table where his work station was set up.

Korra sighed as she stood up straight and looked at Bolin. Who stretched and then turned towards her with a big smile.

"The day is over Korra you ready to go party today?" He asked her happily as they both started walking towards the rack of clothes were their original set of clothes were.

Korra laughed as she started taking off the clothes that were for the photo shoot and put on her regular clothes. "I sure am. I'm planning to get Opal wasted today I wanna see that composed girl go wild and I will not fail!" Korra made a fist as she promised that with fire burning in her eyes. Bolin pulled his pants up and slipped his shoes on.

"I actually want to see that hopefully you succeed though because the rest of us have failed and received punishment for it." Bolin told her as he remembered trying to get Opal wasted and he ended up hammered instead of her and woke up with no clothes and doodles on his face with permanent marker. The embarrassment he felt was never ending he was lucky to still have his phone so he could call Korra for help since he was in an unknown house. Korra looked at him with a reassuring smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bolin I will avenge you with my life on the line." She promised him and gave him a fist bump.

"You're the best Kor but I just don't understand why she hates me I'm a nice guy right?" He asked with water forming in his eyes. Korra put her arm around his shoulder after he put his shirt on and led him to the door and yelled bye over her shoulder to the camera man.

"Yeah! you're the nicest guy I know and that's not true Bolin you gotta stop thinking she hates you." Korra told him as she opened the door and they walked out of the studio room. He was about to respond until a female voice interrupted him.

"Korra what are you doing hanging around! The day isn't over yet you are still needed back at the agency so get that butt moving." A very serious Opal scolded Korra as she detached herself from Bolin.

"Hahaha sorry Opal we were just talking about the party today. Alright I'll see you at the club later alright Bolin." Korra told him as she walked backward looking at him, he just nodded and went to his manager who was on the phone at the moment down the hall.

As Korra followed Opal into the elevator and the doors soon closed Korra immediately jumped on her.

"What the hell Opal!? You couldn't even bring out a smile and tell him hi." Poking Opal on her sides and face she turned to Korra with a red face.

"Shut the hell up Korra you don't think I know that! I just can't help it when I am around him my mind just stops thinking and I go into work mode and can't seem to break out of it till he's gone. I mean he's been so nice even after all I have said to him I can't just change all of a sudden and be like 'Hey Bolin! I missed you how was your day.', god you suck Korra." Korra just laughed as Opal finished her rant as well as avoiding her punches.

"I mean you have told him a few things although they were worlds like fuck off or trash but after that you're fine you have never really spoken to him." She laughed again as Opal face palmed.

"Don't even remind me. By the way how was the shoot I take it everything went well?" Opal asked as they both leaned on the back wall of the elevator waiting for the moving box to finally reach the lobby. Korra crossed her arms and stared at the changing numbers of the elevator.

"It was good for my first time working with that guy so not too bad although there was this banana the whole time just at the back of the room it just felt odd having a random banana there." Opal laughed and looked at her weirdly not believing her ears.

"Hey what kind of banana was it." She gave Korra a cheshire smile and walked out of the elevator once the doors fully opened. Korra pushed herself off the back wall and followed her towards the buildings exit catching up to Opal who had already gotten the car keys from the valet with her car waiting in front of them.

"Don't tell me that was you who put that inflatable banana there?" Looking at her shorter friend she opened the passenger door and watched as she walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"Korra trust me if I wanted to bother you and distract you from work I would have found a better way to do so now hurry up and get in Tenzin is waiting for us." A grumble was heard in reply as she got in. Just as she shut the door Opal sped off down the street not waiting for Korra to put her seat-belt on.

"I swear Opal one of these days you are going to get pulled over." Korra jokingly told her as she put her seat belt on.

"Hah! No way Korra I have immense luck." But as soon as those words left Opals mouth lights went off behind her. The horror that went through Opals face as the words left her mouth had Korra laughing not believing that that actually just happened. Opal waited for her doom as she waited for the officer once she stopped the car on the side of the road. Korra was still silently snickering to herself looking at her as the cop lightly tapped the window asking for it to be lowered and lowered it was oh so slowly.

"Ma'am do you know why I stopped you?" Came a deep voice. Korra couldn't see the officer from where she was since this was a sports car and Opal still had her head down.

"No officer I do not know." Opal lightly told him as she still looked at the steering wheel.

"Ma'am I stopped you because you were going way below the speed limit." The confusion on her face was clear as she immediately looked up to a smiling face and immediately punched the cop in the stomach who started laughing and backing away from the window.

"Mako you asshole you have no idea how close I was to dying!" Opal told him on the verge of tears but also laughing along with him. Korra leaned over to the drivers side waving at Mako who was wiping away tears from the corner of his eye.

"Mako your timing couldn't be more perfect I swear."

"Oh ya?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well then I guess you will have to tell me about it later tonight then." He told her as he leaned on Opals window.

"No way you're coming!?" They both exclaimed at him not believing their ears. Mako hadn't been out with them in a long time since he became a cop since they usually have long and unusual hours.

"You bet. I heard that Opal will finally get her medicine today so I had to come and see this for myself." He told Korra excitedly as he looked at Opal.

"You're gonna get so smashed tonight Opal that the humiliation we all felt from you will be repaid ten fold." Mako told her as he fist bumped Korra.

"Yeah right Mako as if Korra could beat me in drinking only one person has ever beaten me and that's never going to happen again." Korra looked at her offended as Mako laughed.

"You guys both drink so much and have been fine that we never thought of putting you two agaisnt each other but tonight that changes little lady and also don't start with only one person has beaten me because as far I know you have never even said this persons name so they don't exist to us. It can just be your imaginary friend for all I know." Mako told her as Opal just went on to say that they will meet her friend once the time was right, which was the answer they always got. Mako just waved her away as he turned his attention to Korra.

"So what time is it at boss?"

"It starts at seven but we'll see what time everyone gets there because I wanna show little miss over here who is boss in front of everyone." She pinched Opals cheeks and got back a growl in response.

"Alright I'll be there then, usual place right?" He stood up straight as he got back a reply of 'where else'.

"Oh right Opal slow down you were lucky it was me who stopped you anyone else on the force would have gave you a ticket" Mako told her as he walked back to his motorcycle. As Korra watched Mako leave ahead of them she turned to Opal who had a smug look on her face. She looked at her curiously.

"What?" Once she asked she knew she should have not said anything.

"I told you I had immense luck."

"Oh shut up and drive." Korra told her as she leaned back on the car seat while Opal laughed her ass off and took off for the agency once again.

Not even ten minutes later they were in Tenzins office waiting for him to say something.

But he just stood there looking at them as if he suspected them of something. Finally after another minute he spoke.

"I have new job offers for you Korra I will give them to Opal at a later date so you can look over them but for today you can go home now. Both of you. Since today is a big day for Opal after all. Try not to get out of hand this time alright girls." He Informed them as he sat down at his desk and started going through files not even waiting for a response. Korra just stared at him with a look that said, 'are you serious that's all you wanted to say we basically came here for nothing', while Opal bowed her head and dragged a perplexed Korra out of his office.

"Lets go Korra I got to dress you up because I can't have you going with me in jeans and a T-shirt because Raava knows you will if I don't stop you." Korra grumbled as Opal dragged her off to her apartment to no doubt make her try many different types of clothing.

She dreaded what was to come but since it was Opals birthday she'll put up with it for now.

* * *

 **Hope you guys loved it I can't wait for chapter 2 XD stay tuned!**


End file.
